Hide and Seek
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: Alecto tries to find those who defy her... (Written for a Hogwarts Assignment)


Their feet hit the stone with echoing thuds as the three students ran passed classroom after empty classroom. Their breaths were short and sharp as they sprinted with all their might to their sanctuary. Neville's eyes watered as he ran, oxygen refusing to fill his lungs fast enough to sustain this exhausting exercise. They could hear her approaching behind them as they ran. Luna turned the corner sharply, her bare feet slapping against the stone. 'I run faster this way,' she had explained when preparation was being made. Ginny clenched her hands into fists, thinking back to the conversation held just before they foolishly attempted to make a move against the Carrows.

 _They crouched around the corner from the Carrows' room, a load of illegal Weasley Wizard Wheezers items scattered in front of them. Neville softly counted the stock as Ginny and Luna prepared for the inevitable fight or flight to come._

 _"_ _You've got shoes, right, Luna?" Ginny asked, looking to the bare feet of her best friend._

 _"_ _I run faster this way," she reassured Ginny, smiling widely. They both looked to Neville for the que._

 _"_ _Remember why we're doing this," Neville said, his voice sure and strong._

 _"_ _Because we're stupid, reckless idiot that have a death wish," Ginny had quipped sarcastically, receiving a look from her friend._

 _Luna just gave them a smile as she answered:_

 _"_ _For Seamus, Dean, Harry…"_

 _"_ _Hermione…" Neville continued._

 _"_ _Ron…" Ginny said sadly._

 _"_ _For Cho, Lavender, Colin…" Luna added, her voice stronger._

 _"_ _For those who have felt the un-justified wrath of the Carrows," Neville nodded vigorously._

 _"_ _For Dumbledore," Ginny held out her hand and the other two placed theirs on top._

 _"_ _For Dumbledore," they said together, hands raising into the air._

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" the droning voice of Alecto Carrow filled the hall as she stalked down the cobbled path leading, although unknown to her, to the Room of Requirements. Her eyes were wide and filled with a fire that could only come from pure malice and glee. She looked in every nook, in every cranny, her heart rate rising as each step she felt herself getting closer and closer to finding her prey. "There's no point in hiding any longer, I know who you are! You'll have to face me some time."

Ginny closed her eyes and held her breath. She could feel her heart beating faster than ever before and her hand quickly grasped the one beside it; hoping for some bravery to come from the feeling of another soul next to her own. She looked to Neville, whose hand was now clasped in hers. She felt tears prick her eyes because she knew that it wasn't helping. _Gryffindor, indeed._ They had made a dash for the Room of Requirement, but had arrived too late to open it up without her seeing where their hideout was and risking those inside.

Alecto stalked nearer to the frightened teens as they hid in one of the hidden passageways. All their energy was been put to keeping their breathing soft, that none of them were able to sneak away down the passage. Neville reached for Luna's hand, taking it in his un-occupied one.

"Come on, you little blood traitors! Come and meet your doom."

Neville took a deep breath, squeezing the hands of his two best friends and whispering, almost inaudibly:

"When I go, run!" and with that he ripped aside the tapestry and moved to face his fate. But it seemed that fate did not have a run in with Alecto planned. Just as the tapestry was ripped aside some instant darkness powder was let loose and the hallway was filled with darkness. The three students took their chance and made a break for the entrance. The door was already open and a figure pulled them inside and closed the heavy door behind them. Ginny coughed as the dust went into her throat and Neville's eyes were watering from the exertion. Luna was sitting on the floor, her knees held between her arms and the three of them were breathing hard and fast, finally getting the oxygen back into their lungs.

Outside, Alecto Carrow stood looking at the swinging tapestry where she swore she saw someone appear. The dark cloud had disappeared and the hallway was completely clear. There was no way a student could have made it to either of the corners without her seeing them and continued pursuit. Alecto was stumped, her eyes scanning every inch of the hallway. What she did not see was a small doorway disappearing into the floor as the darkness dissipated. She walked away, her head hanging and teeth bared. She did not tell her brother about the attack because she would have been in just as much trouble for letting them get away.

What she did not remember was the secret room which she had been standing right next to. The one that the Malfoy boy had taken her to when taking over Hogwarts, and the one that now conveniently held all of the rogue and criminal Hogwarts students that have somehow escaped her grasp.

"I hate this school," she muttered under her breath as she made her way back to her room, plotting the numerous horrible things that she would subject the student to tomorrow.

* * *

 **Words: 894**

 **Written for:  
'June Event': _Alecto Carrow_  
'HSH': _Carrow_  
'Hogwarts - Care of Magical Creatures': _Diricawl_**


End file.
